See You Next Week
by MiLoV
Summary: Sequel to: Accidents Happen! LIT!
1. Default Chapter

See You Next Week  
  
"Hey, how's your book commin?" Asked Rory as she entered the room and grabbed her bag while Jess sat at his computer, typing away like a madman.  
  
"It's pretty good..." He turned away from his laptop to look upon his beautiful wife....but she was packing. "Don't tell me your leaving again."  
  
"Yeah. Ryan called and asked me to take his post for him because he's got an anniversary with his wife or something." Jess got a worried look on his face as he watched Rory packing as quicklly as possible.  
  
"Wait. Wasn't Trevor Martrina going on that trip with Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your point."  
  
"It's Trevor....I mean....a male being...."  
  
"Yeah, Jess. I think I knew that." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Rory..it's just...you'll be with him all the time...and it just...makes me nervous..."  
  
"Jess." She turned away from her packing and kissed him on the lips. "I love YOU and only YOU. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I love you, too....but I still worry." She smiled sweetly at him and turned back to her packing.  
  
"You shouldn't though." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then went back to typing, deciding to leave it at that and not to get into a fight with her before she left. "Well I'm off."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yes, dear. I'm sorry...it was kind of late notice..."  
  
"Kind of?"  
  
"Jess...I said I was sorry, ok?"  
  
"Yeah yeah...." He replied, jokingly as they walked to the door. "So how long this time?"  
  
"About 4 days." His face fell.  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"I know, Jess..."  
  
"We're suppose to meet with my publisher in two days....and you're suppose to give a review on it...you're oppinion is very important to him."  
  
"I know, sweetie. Forgive me?" He looked into her beautiful, blue eyes and couldn't help but give in.  
  
"Yes...of course." She kissed him passionately and opened the door.  
  
"See you next week!" She called out as she left.  
  
A/N: YAY! I finally got it up!! HURRAY! Lol! I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. Gunshot

Today was the day Jess was meeting with his publisher and he was so nervous. When he arrived at the building, an elderly man came out to meet him.  
  
"Well, hello! I'm guessing that you are Mr. Mariano? Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah that's me." Maybe this was going to go better than he thought. The man he thought he was going to meet was a mean old hag who had been in the business too long and had a stick up his rear, so this was definitely a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Where's your lovely wife that I've seen on the news every night?"  
  
"Oh....she had to go somewhere for the news station."  
  
"Oh! How delightful!" *delightful? Where's this guy from?* Jess thought.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I heard that you wanted to meet her and have her give that review on my book-"  
  
"Well yes, that would have been nice, but...I'll tell ya what I'll do. Why don't I just meet with YOU now and just have her write a review for me later and then fax it to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" They shook hands and walked into the building.  
  
***************************  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
  
Rory walked into the apartment and flung herself on the couch. "Jess!?!" There was no answer. "Jess!" She stood up and started wandering around the apartment. "Jess, are you home?" Just then the door opened and Jess walked through the door. No happiness even appeared on his face at the fact that his wife was home. "JESS! Oh my goodness I missed you so much!" She started to run to him but he pulled out and gun and aimed for her. "Jess....what are you doing..."  
  
"I'm sick of this Rory! You're constantly gone and when I need you the most, you're not here! I thought you loved me." He pulled the trigger and she fell to the floor, blood everywhere. She looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Jess....how could you do this....." She whispered.....  
  
Her eyes snapped open...it was only a dream. She realized she was still laying on the couch, she slowly got up and walked around the apartment. The door opened and she whipped around. It was Jess, just like she had suspected. She started shaking....her dream was real. "Jess....." She cringed. He just stared at her. She started crying for fear that he was angry with her and that he would kill her like he had in her dream. When he saw she was crying he ran over to her, but she backed away quickly. "Get away from me!" He backed up.  
  
"What's wrong...Rory, what happened..." His voice was so full of concern...it surprised her...  
  
"I thought...you...I had this dream that you were so mad at me for leaving again that you..you..." She started to break down again, and Jess just hugged her...  
  
"I'm not mad, I was just surprised to see you...I didn't think you were getting back until later....but what happened...what did I do to you..."  
  
"You....you...you shot me..."  
  
"Rory...you know I would never hurt you....come here." He pulled her even closer to his body. He couldn't even comprehend the fact of him ever hurting her.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
When Rory got up, Jess was fixing breakfast. "Hey....sorry about...last night..."  
  
"It's fine...but you know...I would never hurt you..."  
  
"I know...but it was just a dream."  
  
"Hey guess what. My publisher said that you could review on my book and then fax it to him! Isn't that great? He's an awesome guy. You should meet...him...what's wrong?" Rory had a weird look on her face.  
  
"Jess....I umm...with all my trips and stuff...I kind of....didn't read it..." Jess's heart fell to the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Oh..." Was all he could get out. "Any of it?"  
  
"No...I'm really really sorry! Please don't be mad!"  
  
"Rory....I've been working on this book for a long time...it was very important to me...and you....you blew it off!" His temper was in fact getting the best of him.  
  
"Jess...I said I was sorry..." He slammed down the spatula he had been holding. "Ummm....I got a call this morning...I have to go to New York tomorrow..."  
  
"Rory! You just got home! How could you do this!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Stop it, Rory!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop saying 'I'm sorry'! It's getting old! I'm goin out. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Fine...but if I don't see you before I leave....I love you and I'll see you next week...." He slammed the door in her face. *how could she do this.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update! I hope you liked this chapter! I know the dream was a very dramatic but dreams are usually that way so please bear with me...but please review! 


	3. Good boy

Rory stepped into their apartment after having been gone for 3 days and looked around for Jess. He was no where in sight. She set her bags down and laid on the couch. She turned on the T.V. In search of something interesting to watch....and there was nothing...she kept wondering where Jess was. Him not being there was worrying her. "Oh Jess, where are you...." She said aloud....and just as she said this, Jess walked in through the door. He didn't notice her right away. He put his keys on the counter, but it was only when Rory cleared her throat that he turned around. He just stared at her for a minute.  
  
"Hey." He looked down.  
  
"Hi." She stood up and they stared at each other again, this time for longer. "I...I read your book." She finally managed to get out.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah...and it was....incredible."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." She took a step towards him. "I couldn't put it down." She took a few more steps. "I already faxed my review....while I was in New York....and I'm sorry for not reading it sooner. I realize now how much I was missing."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."  
  
"No no you should have. I was thoughtless. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They kissed for awhile and then broke apart. "So are we going to Stars Hollow for Christmas?"  
  
"Of course....unless you wanted to go see your mom instead." He looked at her, sadness filled his eyes but a smirk appeared on his lips like he was trying to hide his pain and replied:  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that."  
  
"Yeah...just thought I'd ask though." She kissed his nose and walked into the bathroom. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hey, Lorelai."  
  
"Is Rory around?"  
  
"Um she's in dispose at the moment, can I take a message?"  
  
"Jess, give her the phone."  
  
"No I'm serious she just went to the bathroom!"  
  
"Fine." There was a pause. "Is she out yet?"  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
"Sorry!!!"  
  
"Ya know, you CAN talk to me."  
  
"Sure...fine. Are you guys comming for Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Jess, you know I hate it when you call me ma'am! Don't do it again!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He replied on the verge of laughter.  
  
"JESS!!!"  
  
"Oh dear! I have to go! See you in a week! Bye Lorelai!" He hung up the phone as Rory came up behind him.  
  
"Was that my mother?"  
  
"Umm...maybe?" She gave him her 'evil eye' "yes, she just wanted to know if we were comming for Christmas and I told her yes."  
  
"Good boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!! My life has been a madhouse!!! But Christmas is comming!! YAY!! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't very long, but it was just sort of a filler for the most part. The next chapter should be more exciting! Please review!! 


	4. The Dane's House

"Rory!" Lorelai ran and gave her daughter a hug as she and Jess entered the Danes household.  
  
"Mom!" Rory returned her mother's hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it, sweetie!" She turned to Jess. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." He stated simply.  
  
"So....I'm glad BOTH of you could make it."  
  
"Gee thanks Lorelai, now I feel loved." He took His and Rory's coats and hung them up. Lorelai whispered to Rory:  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute he's fine and another minute he's....well he's like that." She pointed to him.  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking I would talk to him later...." Jess came back over. "So where's Luke?"  
  
"He said he'd be over in a little bit.....so you guys want to go put your bags down?" The two nodded and headed up to the room that they would be staying in. They set their bags down and changed into some more comfortable clothes.  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Yeah..." He said without looking up.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean you're acting really weird....the other day you were just fine but now..."  
  
"I'm fine, Rory. Really." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Rory cringed because she knew she had made him angry.  
  
"Well I'll be downstairs if you wanted to know..." She said through the bathroom door and then slowly turned and walked back downstairs to visit with her mother and stepfather.  
  
Jess put his hands on the sink and hung his head low. How could he not tell his own wife what was going on. He slowly looked up into the mirror. *Why am I such a jerk?* he thought to himself. He opened the door and headed downstairs to join the rest of the family.  
  
"Jess, there you are." Said Luke as his nephew entered the living room.  
  
"Yeah here I am." He sat down next to Rory and she just looked at him. He didn't look angry.  
  
"Yeah well I have to get to the diner since it's Christmas Eve and all. I gotta go save all those dads who are alone with their kids this Christmas. Bye guys." He went and kissed Lorelai on the cheek and then left.  
  
"So he has to work Christmas Eve? That sucks." Said Rory.  
  
"Yeah well I kind of have to too...people comming in over the holidays ya know..."  
  
"Yeah...when do you go in?" Asked Rory.  
  
"Actually as soon as I get ready so why don't you two go walk around town or something."  
  
"Umm ok. Do you want to, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah sure." The two got up and went straight to their favorite place: the bridge. They sat down and remained silent for awhile until Jess spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"It's ok....but what's wrong with you?" He finally decided he should probably tell her.  
  
"My mom called...while you were at work about two days ago..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's comming to Stars Hollow for Christmas....and she's bringing..." He took a deep breath. "She's bringing her fiancé with her."  
  
"Her fiancé?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Jess that's great! Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Because I don't want a new daddy, Rory! The dad that I already had left so why should I want another one!"  
  
"Jess, maybe your mom really likes this guy and thinks that he would be good for her. The guy probably doesn't want to be a father to you...he knows you're too old for a daddy. And I finally get to meet her! This is very exciting!"  
  
"Exactly, Rory! She didn't even come to our wedding!"  
  
"Well....I'm just trying to be happy for her."  
  
"You don't even know her."  
  
"Jess you're acting like your 17! Get over whatever she did back then!! She's obviously changed if she wants to settle down with someone!"  
  
"Don't count on it Rory."  
  
"Well I don't even know what she used to be like-"  
  
"And you wouldn't want to."  
  
"So I won't really be able to tell whether she's changed or not. But Jess, please just be happy for her."  
  
"What if the guy got her pregnant and has to marry my mom!"  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"That's what happened with Jimmy!"  
  
"Well...Jess I'm not asking you to forgive her, I'm just asking you to try and be happy for her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Jess, please."  
  
"All right, I'll try." She kissed him on the cheek and they headed home.  
  
"So does Luke know?"  
  
"I would think she wouldn't be that stupid. I mean not calling your host is just....stupid."  
  
"Yeah....when's she comming?"  
  
"Tonight sometime I think...so be ready for one heck of a night, especially if Luke doesn't know Liz is comming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay! I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be very interesting! Please review! 


End file.
